emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7661 (7th November 2016)
Plot Rebecca hands out flyers for her firework display in the café. Jimmy offers his service, and Rebecca gets him to collect kindling. Nicola tries to put Jimmy off attending. Zak receives a call from Belle about her visit. Megan has a work crisis and she has no choice but to accept Frank's offer of childcare. Chrissie comments to Lawrence that Rebecca has done nothing for the party which Rebecca overhears and puts her straight. Rebecca tells Chrissie and Lachlan she wants back into the fold, and puts her recent actions down to anger and them shutting her out. Laurel prepares to tour the day care centre, and when it's mentioned, Ashley assumes it's for Sandy. Doug goes to explain but Laurel stops him. Rebecca tells Lachlan she doesn't care what he did as they are family. Lachlan calls Rebecca stupid for letting Robert use her. Rebecca insists no one uses her and explains Robert told her he has found some proof,but hasn't told her what. Joanie is shocked to open the door to Belle and her support worker. Belle explains she is coming home for good on Friday. Laurel and Ashley tour a care home. Laurel is unsure as most of the other people there are much older than Ashley, but the manager assures her they tailor their services to each client. Laurel feels put out upon seeing how well the manager can deal with Ashley compared to her. Nicola tires to make excuses why Jimmy and the kids shouldn't go to the bonfire. Pete, Ross and Finn help move their parents possessions back into Dale View. Emma apologises to Adam, explaining she was a mess yesterday and shouldn't have taken things out on Moira. Laurel watches on as Ashley reacts well at the care home. Lachlan finds some of the evidence hidden in the stream. Jimmy notices him and questions what he is doing, Lachlan manages to make excuses, unaware Rebecca is filming him. Lachlan tells Chrissie that Rebecca mentioned Robert has found evidence against them. Chrissie is adamant Robert knows nothing and can't believe how stupid Lachlan has been when he mentions he checked the smashed vase was still in the stream. Belle inquires how Lisa is. She goes to phone her mum until Zak puts her off. Joanie realises Zak hasn't informed Lisa of Belle's visit. When Belle and Jermaine leave, Joanie tells Zak he should be ashamed of himself. Laurel returns from the day centre without Ashley. She tells Sandy that Ashley is staying. She ends up shouting at Sandy for being able to go to the pub when he couldn't take Ashley to the day centre. Rebecca brings Robert the bag Lachlan lead her to, and Robert realises it's the rest of the vase that was used to frame Andy. Robert is adamant they need to take it to the police as this will but put Chrissie and Lachlan behind bar, but Rebecca refuses, explaining Lachlan is only a kid and she can't send him to prison. Robert insists Chrissie would take the blame as there's no way she'd allow her son to spend time behind bars. Emma finds James' will amongst his possessions. She can't believe it when she reads it. Behind The Woolpack, Chrissie and Lachlan demand Rebecca hand over the bag. Rebecca tells Chrissie that she is all twisted now but Lachlan isn't yet and she can still protect her son by taking the blame for him. Chrissie tries to stop Rebecca walking away and they struggle which results in Rebecca hitting her head. Chrissie and Lachlan stand over Rebecca's body. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Ann - Rebecca Eastham *Manager - Cathy Breeze Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and grounds *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Unknown care home *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes